The Heart of Souls
by Lunadeath1
Summary: Nightmares, Trusts, and Hearts. I'm not really good with summary but hopefully you all like the story. Please RxR! No flaming please because this is my first time writing a soul eater fanfic. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been a week after Maka finally made Soul into a death scythe, a week that Soul has been getting love letters, and partners requests. In addition, it is also been a week that she has last hanged out with her friends. Stein and the other teachers noticed.

Maka and the gang were hanging out in the classroom but as usual, Maka didn't hang with them. Prof. Stein walked into the classroom, "Maka." Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Prof. Stein, then Maka, and then back at him. He puffed out a skull smoke, "Lord Death wants to see you. Alone." she nodded.

She stood up from her seat and started walking down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she exited the classroom, leaving Soul and the others clueless but they shrugged it off thinking that it was probably unimportant. However, what they're going to know later is that they were dead wrong.

Maka arrived at Lord Death's door. She opened it and walked in. The room was still airy as usual, "ah, Maka so you have arrived." Turning her head to face Lord Death, she bowed a little, "it's good to see you Lord Death." He also bowed a little, "and to you too Meister Maka."

"So what is it that you need?"

Lord Death clapped his hands together, "Ah yes. We'll cut right to the chase. Maka, I want you to go to an area called The Hollow of Death." She tilted her head, confused, "The Hollow of Death?" He nodded, "It is an area deep within in another dimension. I never really have to send anyone there before. Probably it never really was a problem. Until now, it seems. Anyways, once you step foot in there, you won't be able to see anything because it'll be pitched black."

"So how am I able to see?"

"By using your soul perception."

Maka turned around to see Prof. Stein walking towards her and Lord Death while twisting the screw on his head. She gave him a stern look, "with my soul perception?" He nodded, "yup, that way, you can see your enemies' soul." Lord Death clapped his hands together again, "oh, I almost forgot, The Hollow of Death is a dimension where there are many kishins."

She gaped at him, "Wha-? And you want me to go? How am I supposed to see their attacks, if I'm supposed to kill them?" Prof. Stein puffed out a skull smoke, "That's why you have your senses. Use your senses and sense where they are coming from. You can't always rely on your sights forever Maka." Sighing, she nodded, "But why me? I mean, Kid, Blackstar, or anyone else can do it. But why choose me?"

Lord Death tilted his head to the side a bit, "because Maka, it seems you really just want some time to think to yourself, so this mission might go well for you. Also, we all know how you aren't hanging out with your friends." Her eyes widen a bit, but she quickly looks down on the ground, "I just..." Prof. Stein putted a hand on her shoulder, "it's alright Maka. You don't have to tell us. It's your problem." She nodded her head and look back up at Prof. Stein and Lord Death, "So how long will this mission be?" Lord Death tilted his head back and hands on his chin, err...mask? Gah! Whatever. "Hmm, it should take you about three months or so."

Knowing the date limit, Maka nodded and started walking out of the Death room until Prof. Stein stopped her, "Oh and Maka?" She looked back at him, "hmm?"

"Forgot to also mention this but it's your choice whether you tell Soul or not. Seems how you two are partners and all. Of course, if you tell him than he'll go with you but if you don't and decided to go by yourself, than good luck surviving."

She nodded, "yeah, thanks for the heads up Prof. Stein. Goodbye." She bowed to the both of them and left.

Prof. Stein puffed out another skull smoke, "are you really sure sending Maka is a good thing? Because of what we know so far, many meisters went in but none came back out alive." Lord Death sighed, "I know she can do it. She may have things that are distracting her now, but with determination and a rare gigori soul, she'll make it out alive. That I am much sure of."

Twisting the screw on his head while puffing out another skull smoke, "What are you going to do if she decides to go alone, not taking Soul with her?"

"Then may we hope that she actually does get out of there alive during those three months."

~Back to Maka~

Maka opened the door to the apartment, stepping inside, and closing the door behind her. She took off her shoes, hanged her trench coat, and dragged her stuff to her room.

She almost made it to her room until Soul asked, "So, what did Lord Death want?" Maka didn't answer him back right away because she started thinking back to the conversation that she had with Prof. Stein and Lord Death. Instead of telling him about the mission she lied, "nothing much really. He mostly just asked how I am and stuff."

Her back was still to him so she didn't see Soul scratch his head, "huh, thought it would be important. I guess not." Maka just shrugged and went into her room. She was about to close the door until Soul yelled out, "Oh! Don't forget to make dinner. It's your turn tonight."

Closing the door all the way, Maka went towards her bed and collapsed on it. She started thinking whether to tell Soul or not because it's been a while since she talked to him until now it seems. Not wanting to think anymore, Maka went to her closet and grabbed a towel and some sleeping attires.

She opened her door to see if Soul is still out in the living room or kitchen but hearing music coming out of his room, she started walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water that the shower gave her soothed her stiff muscles. She doesn't really know why she's avoiding Soul and the others. All she knows is that ever since she made Soul into a death scythe, she started having strange feelings, as if something bad is going to happen, and especially the dreams that she kept getting every night.

Every night the dream would always have her surround in a pit of darkness and later a bright light would come out of nowhere. Revealing Soul and the others, dead right in front of her, their blood on her hands and body.

Maka snapped her eyes open, not wanting to think of the dream anymore. She turned off the water and quickly got out of the shower and into her clothes. Getting out of the bathroom, she noticed that Soul was still in his room. Sighing, she went to her bedroom to put her towel away and towards the kitchen, starting on dinner.

There really wasn't much stuff to make dinner, besides ribs and the things to make pudding. Cooking the ribs didn't take much time to prepare it because all she had to do was season it and let the ribs cook in the oven. While the ribs were cooking, Maka decided to start on the pudding.

An hour or so passed and dinner was ready. She set up the tables and putting ribs on each of both hers and Soul's plate. After setting up, she walked towards his bedroom door and knocked on it, "Soul, dinner's ready." Soul replied with an okay. Maka walked back towards the table, sat on her seat, and started eating. A couple of minutes passed until Soul came out of his room to go and eat.

The room was quiet and the atmosphere was somewhat awkward. Maka wondered why Soul is being so quiet. Usually he would be the first to start a conversation or mostly talked about something. Remembering about the conversation, Maka stopped eating.

Soul saw this and looked at her, "is something the matter Maka?" She didn't answer right away, but when a couple of minutes passed, she finally spoke, "Hey Soul?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if I were to disappear?"

Maka looked up from her plate to see Soul's reaction. Instead of seeing his reaction, she saw him with a thinking face, eyes closed while rubbing his chin. "Well, if you disappear, than that means I can finally get a different partner," said Soul, smirking at the end of his sentence.

She doesn't know why but after hearing him said that, a sharp pain stabbed her in the stomach and heart. Ignoring the pain, Maka looked back down onto her plate, "oh, I see." He kept going on, "yeah, and I can finally have a partner who may have a chest instead of a flat chest and one that may not keep chopping me." He stopped when he heard a chair screeched. Looking at Maka, he saw her picked up her dish and threw away the rest of her dinner into the trash. He couldn't see her expression because her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Thanks, I think I'll go to sleep now."

With that said, she put her dishes in the sink and left towards her room, closing the door after her. Soul just sat there, stunned that she didn't even give him a Maka-chop or anything. He stared at her bedroom door and felt that something was wrong. Instead of finding out what it is, he just shrugged the feeling away and finished his dinner.

Maka was still standing with her back on her bedroom door. She was staring at the floor until her vision blurred. Feeling something hot and wet trailing down her face, she wiped it with her hand and saw that it was her tears. Not understanding why she's crying, she wiped the rest of her tears away and started grabbing the stuff that she needed.

Since the dimension that she is going doesn't really need stuff, she went towards her closet and opened it. Taking out a big black box, which she hid in the corner of her closet all these years, she put it on her bed and opened the lid. It revealed clothing. The clothing's were deep black, and out of all of them, there was only one thing that stood out. A very red ruby necklace that's shaped as a soul.

Knowing that she wouldn't be bringing Soul with her, she decided to leave at midnight since it's only nine. Putting the lid back on and back into the closet, Maka laid on her bed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep, so she stared at the ceiling and started thinking about her friends, even Soul. Sure, they had a lot of fun time together but ever since she started having that nightmare, she started to stay away from them.

Usually a nightmare doesn't make her that scared that she wouldn't be with them. However, the nightmare kept giving her a bad feeling that if she kept staying with them, they would be harm. Therefore, that's why she kept distancing herself away from them.

She doesn't know when but after getting out of her thoughts, she saw that it was already midnight. Getting out of bed, she took the black box out of the closet and settled it on the bed. Opening it, she quickly stripped out of her sleeping attire and wore the clothing's that were in the box.

Looking at herself in her full-length mirror, Maka stared at herself. She was wearing a black tank top turtleneck, mid-thigh shorts, black fingerless gloves, boots that are lighter than her usual ones, and a trench coat with a hood. Of course, the ruby soul necklace rests right on her chest, shining with the moonlight that's shone from her bedroom window.

Sighing, she knew that tonight is the night, that she will be gone for three whole months and that there will be no one who will miss her. Walking towards her desk, she took out a piece of paper and scribbles down a note to Soul. After that, she opened her bedroom window. Before jumping out, she looked at her bedroom door, thinking about how Soul would feel if he found her missing. Shaking her head furiously, because she remembers about the conversation that they had at dinner, Maka decided that he wouldn't care if she were gone or not. He can finally have a worthy partner that won't drag him down. Besides, he's finally a death scythe now so he can have whatever partner he wants.

That in mind, Maka jumped out of her bedroom window, safely landing on the ground and started running towards the academy, closing her heart so that no one else could enter it ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, a very loud ring rang throughout the house. Slamming the alarm clock, Soul sat up on his bed and yawned.

Today was a weekend, so which means that there weren't any classes today. Smiling, Soul got out of his bed and stretched. He and the others were going to be playing basketball today so he quickly went to get ready.

After getting ready, Soul noticed that Maka wasn't anywhere in the living room or the kitchen. Shrugging, he left the house, thinking that Maka is still probably asleep in her room.

Upon arriving at the basketball court, he saw that everyone was there. He waved, "Hey you guys." Blackstar was the first to reply, "What took you so long Soul? Don't you know that you should never keep your god waiting?" He shrugged, "but you're not my god. So I can keep you waiting for however long I want."

That got Blaskstar pissed, "How dare you Soul! I should-," he was cut off because Tsubaki put a hand over Blackstar's mouth, laughing nervously, "Well, should we start the game?" "Yeah! Let's play so that I can break all of your giraffe's neck!" exclaimed Patty. Everyone sweat dropped. Looking around, Liz noticed that someone was missing, "hey, where's Maka?"

Everyone turned to look at Soul and he just shrugged, "She's probably still asleep. She wasn't anywhere in the house when I woke up."

"So why didn't you drag her if she was asleep?"

"I didn't want to be a bother so I left."

Sighing, everyone shook their heads, "well, I guess this won't be a symmetrical game. Oh well, at least we're all even," said Kid. Nodding, everyone separated into team. Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki were one team while Soul, Blackstar, and Patty were the other.

Time flew by and it was already in the afternoon. Everyone decided to take a break and go home. Going their separate ways, Soul walked home alone.

While walking, Soul started to think about Maka. She was always on his mind because he was worried about her. Maka stopped hanging and talking to them a week ago. It was as if she was trying to distant herself from them. That's what confused him the most. Why is she distancing herself from them?

Wanting to know the answer, Soul decided that he'll ask her once he got home. So upon arriving to their apartment, Soul unlocked the door and opened it, "I'm home." The only reply he got was silent. Sighing to himself, Soul took off his shoes by the door, closing the door, and started walking towards Maka's bedroom.

Knocking on her bedroom door, Soul waited for an answer but he got none. Suspicious, he opened the door and looked inside. There was no one in the room besides a neat bedroom.

Opening the door a little wider so that he can fully walk in, Soul noticed a piece of white paper on Maka's desk. Walking towards it, he picked the paper up and started reading. His eyes widen at what he read. Quickly getting out of the bedroom and putting his shoes back on, he started running straight towards Blackstars and Tsubaki's place.

Once there, he started banging on their door. "Alright! Alright! Hold your horses," yelled Blackstar. Opening the door, Blackstar was scratching his head, "geez, can't a god get a good na-," he got interrupted by Soul, "Blackstar! Do you know where Maka is?"

Blackstar looked at him confused, "what the hell Soul?" "Just answer me!" exclaimed Soul. Blackstar scratched his head, "no man. We were all playing basketball. How the hell should I know where Maka is?" Soul exasperated sighs, "Because Maka's gone."

Eyes widening, Blackstar quickly panicked, "I'll ask Tsubaki to see if she knows where Maka is. Meanwhile, you try calling Kid." He quickly threw Soul the house phone and went to go find Tsubaki.

Soul quickly dialed Kid's number and impatiently waited for them to pick up. On the eighth ring, Kid finally picked up, "hello?" "Kid! Maka's missing!" exclaimed Soul. He could hear some shouting and gasped from the other end of Kid's phone, "What do you mean Maka's missing? Wasn't she there at home with you?"

"She was last night but then when I got home and went into her bedroom to check on her, she wasn't there until I found a note on her desk."

Soul may not have noticed but he can tell that Kid nodded his head, "alright, we'll meet at the central park and there we can try to find out more." Ending the call, Soul gave the phone back to Blackstar. Tsubaki was next to Blackstar, fear and worried shown on her face. "We have to meet with Kid, Liz, and Patty at the central park. Come on!" said Soul, rushing out of the house, Blackstar and Tsubaki close behind him, and towards the destination.

Upon arriving there, Soul handed Kid the note that Maka wrote for him to read out loud.

"_Dear everyone,_

_When you find this letter that means I'm not here anymore. I decided not to stay in Death City for a while because if I do, you all will be in danger. Thank you for always being there for me. I'm glad that I've met you all._

_Your friend,_

_Maka Albarn_"

Tsubaki was crying and so were Liz and Patty. Blackstar was angry, clenching and unclenching his fists. Soul was the most miserable one because he lost his Meister and the very first person who ever accepted him for who he is.

Kid clapped his hands, "well, we could try asking father to see if he knows where Maka is." This gave everyone little hope. So upon agreeing, everyone quickly went to the academy.

Arriving at the academy, they all kept going until they arrived in Lord Death's room.

"Father," said Kid. Lord Death stopped his conversation with Prof. Stein and looked at Soul and the others. "Why hello. What are you all doing here?" asked Lord Death.

"Father, we want to know if you know where Maka is. She's gone and we don't know where she is."

Lord Death didn't say anything. A couple of minutes silent passed until he sighed, "I'm guessing that Maka didn't tell you Soul?" Soul looked at him with confusion written on his face, "Tell me what?" Both Lord Death and Prof. Stein looked at each other very quick, then facing back at them. "Maka went on a three-month mission."

"What!" everyone exclaimed. "Why would Maka go on a mission alone? I'm her partner," said Soul. Prof. Stein sighed, "We gave her a choice." "And that is?" Blackstar provoked a little. "To either tell Soul and bring him with her or not tell him at all and go onto the mission by herself," said Lord Death.

"So Maka chose to go by herself? Why?" Tsubaki asked. Prof. Stein played with the screw on his head, "well, when she came here she wasn't really herself. Did something happen last night Soul?" Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

Soul started to think back about last night until he remembered what he said to her. "W-well, she asked me what I would do if she were to disappear." "And what did you say?" asked Prof. Stein. "I told her that if she were to disappear than I can finally have a different partner. One that actually has a chest, not a flat chest," said Soul, feeling regret and guilty after thinking about it.

He felt something slap him. Looking to see who it was he saw that it was Tsubaki who was the one that slapped him. "How could you Soul! Maka never once said that she would have another different partner did she? How could you say that to her?" said Tsubaki, tears running down her face.

Liz and Patty grabbed Tsubaki away from him and hugged her. "Dude, that is so not cool," said Blackstar, glaring at him. Soul felt guiltier and really want to apologize to her.

Kid knew that Soul already got enough guilt as is so he turned to look at his father, "father, how long is this mission and where this mission is?" Lord Death tilt a little, "well, it's going to take about three-month a-," he got cut off by everyone except Prof. Stein who already knew, "Three months!" He nodded, "yes, it's going to take about three months and it is in The Hollow of Death." "Did you say The Hollow of Death?" asked Kid.

"Yes I did."

"Father how could you! You know that place is dangerous!"

"The kishins there are getting out of control. That's why I chose Maka to go there."

"What if she doesn't come out alive? What then father?"

Everyone were confused because all they been hearing is that the place is dangerous and that Maka might not come out alive. "What do you guys mean she might not come out alive?" asked Soul, interrupting Kid and Lord Death.

They both look at Soul until Kid sighed, "The Hollow of Death is a dimension where everything is pitched black and you can't see anything. There have been a lot of kishins appearing out in that dimension and we don't know why. So we have got Meisters to go in there to check it out but every one of them never made it out."

"So now Maka is in there? What about a weapon? How is she going to protect herself?" asked Soul. "That was supposed to be where you come in but since you said something foolish, Maka decided to go there by herself," answered Prof. Stein.

Soul looked on the ground, angry at himself that he was the cause that Maka didn't bring him with her. And now she might be hurt or worse, dying. Not wanting to think about that, Soul shook his head from that thought and looks at Lord Death, "is there a way for me to go in there?"

Lord Death shook his head, "sorry Soul. But you have to be with your meister to be in there and that way you can never separate from each other." Kicking himself mentally, Soul felt guiltier. "You all will just have to wait until three months to see if Maka is back or not," said Prof. Stein. Nodding, everyone turned to leave.

"Oh, Soul," said Lord Death, stopping Soul from leaving. "What is it?" asked Soul, his back to him. "I think you should find a partner while Maka is away." Quickly spinning around, Soul glared at him, "no! I don't want any other partner! Maka is my only partner, no one else." Lord Death sighed and tilted to the side, "okay, if you insist. Well, have a great evening Soul." Soul nodded, "you too Lord Death."

After the conversation, Soul left the academy and towards both his and Maka's apartment. Upon arriving there, Soul went into Maka's room and lay on her bed.

_"Please Maka, Come back. I'm sorry."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if it is a little OOC. I try my best to make it like them.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Three month has passed and there was still no news about Maka from Lord Death. Soul kept his word, he never got a new partner, and during class, he would take notes. When he's not in class, he would usually walk around the school, Blackstar and the others would sometimes look at him. They don't hate him; it's just that after hearing what he said to Maka, they just felt angry but sad at the same time.

Soul didn't really have a destination in mind, so he just let his feet take him to wherever he's going.

He stopped upon a door. Looking up from the ground, Soul noticed that it was a music room. It was the same music room where he first met Maka and becoming partners. Walking inside, he saw that the room was still the same when he was last in here. Seeing the piano, Soul walked towards it and touched the keys. Remembering when he first played his soul to her.

At first, he thought that Maka was just another girl like all the others. Fear, running away from him because of how he looked and his playing. His playing was always dark. Dark, just like his soul. But when he played the piano for her, she clapped and said that it was beautiful. She didn't run away from him like all the others. She didn't despise him like his parents did. She accepted him for who he was.

Maka wanted to make him the strongest death scythe. Better than her dad. They both promised each other that they would always be partners no matter what happens. But it's thanks to him, saying that he would be happy having a different partner that she is now gone. Sighing and mentally hitting himself, Soul fully regret what he said and wished that he could take it all back.

Sitting on the piano bench, Soul had his head in his hands.

"Soul."

Looking up towards the door to see who it was, Soul saw Prof. Stein standing by the doorway. "Lord Death wants to see you," said Prof. Stein. Sighing, Soul stood up and walked out of the room, Prof. Stein close behind.

Arriving in Lord Death room, Soul saw that the gang was there, except Maka. Everyone turned to look at Lord Death, who was standing in front of his mirror, and waited for him to speak. Lord Death spoke, "well now, I bet you guys are wondering why I called you all here." No one made a neither sound nor gesture and just kept staring at him, listening to what he has to say.

Tilting to his left a little, Lord Death began again, "I need all of you to go on patrol tonight. I want all of you to do it because there seem to be a kishin that's going around killing people. So I want you all to go and stop it."

Everyone looked at one another besides Soul. He was looking down on the floor. He mumbled something that no one could hear, "what did you Soul?" asked Lord Death. Soul looked up at him, "why do I have to go? Maka's not here and three month's already passed! You said that she would be back in three months but she's not back yet!"

"We can't get a hold on her. That is why we don't know whether she is safe or not," said Prof. Stein, blowing smoke from his mouth. "So you're saying that she might be dead?" asked Soul, clenching and unclenching his fists. "We don't know that for sure yet!" Tsubaki exclaimed, tears already appearing in her eyes.

"Yeah, knowing Maka, she wouldn't let anything kill her," said Liz with a smile on her face. Patty was standing next to her, giggling, "yeah! Maka's too smart to get killed." Kid sighed and smiled, "they're right. Maka turned you into a death scythe and knowing how determine she was, she'll do the same for this also." "Yeah! She can't die because she has to come back to her god and see him surpass everyone!" Blackstar exclaimed, laughing his lungs out.

Everyone sweat dropped at Blackstar's words. Tsubaki walked up to Soul and put a hand on his shoulder, "believe in her Soul. She'll come back and when she does, we all can apologize to her." Feeling a little weight off his shoulders, Soul smiled, "yeah. She won't die that easily." Soul and the gang were rejoicing that Maka wouldn't die because...well, she's Maka.

Lord Death clapped his hands, making everyone quiet and turned to look back at him, "anyways, that is all that I had to say. Patrol for tonight. You all will be excused from school tomorrow." Nodding, everyone left the room and went through the rest of the school day.

-Time skip-

It was nighttime and everyone was in their place. Blackstar took the north side of the town while Kid took both east and west and Soul took the south. There weren't very much any disturbance in Blackstars and Souls area. Blackstar held Tsubaki in her double scythe form and met up with Soul. Just when they were waiting for a while for Kid and the twins, gunshots were heard from the east. "Guys! I see the kishin! It's coming your way!" Kid exclaimed. They both saw the kishin but Kid wasn't anywhere in sight. Both Blackstar and Soul got in battle position, waiting for the monster to come.

When it finally got close to them, they saw that the kishin was black with sharp claws and teeth. "This kishin is mine!" Blackstar ran straight towards it, "Wait Blackstar!" Soul yelled out after him. Blackstar threw one of the scythes at it but what surprised him was that his attack went right through it.

"What the?"

The monster got closer to him and hit Blackstar hard in the stomach and head, making him fly towards a building and crashing through the wall, dropping Tsubaki, who changed back, in the process. "Blackstar! Tsubaki!" yelled Soul. He looked at the kishin and transformed his arm into a scythe. The kishin looked away from Blackstar and at Soul. It snarled at him, making Soul tense up but ready for it to come at him.

The kishin rushed towards him and ready its claws to rip him into pieces. Ready, Soul countered its claws with his scythe and kicked its face. The kishin backed away a couple of steps and shook its head from Soul's kick. Growling, it ran towards him again and tried to slash him. Soul dodged it and tried to pierce it from behind but the kishin saw it and dodged Soul's attack.

Losing his footing, Soul tripped and fell on his head. "Damn it. That was so not cool," said Soul, getting up while rubbing his head. After when the pain on his head disappeared, Soul stood back up on his feet and got ready again before the kishin could get him. The kishin turned around so that it can face him and getting ready for its next attack. Soul knows that he can't kill the kishin by himself but he'll try it anyways.

Rushing forward, Soul pulled his scythe arm back and slashed at it but it didn't do anything because he went right through it, the same thing that happened to Blackstar. Being so close to it, Soul didn't get enough time to dodge its next attack. So he got bit on his shoulder and punched on his stomach, making him rolling on the ground away from the kishin.

Coughing while trying to stand up, Soul held his shoulder, which was bleeding but not much, and was panting. He needed help fast because he barely even made a scratch on the kishin. Looking to where Blackstar is, Soul noticed that he was still down and Tsubaki was couple of feet away from him, unconscious. Noticing that Kid wasn't with them, even though he was the first to warn them about the kishin heading their way, Soul wonders where he's at because he sure can use his help right about now.

The kishin started running towards him, claws ready to try to strike him again. Soul tried to move out of its way but the bite on his shoulder numbed his legs, making him not able move his feet. Trying to get his feet and legs to move, the kishin was getting closer to him by the second. He desperately tried to move his legs and feet but to no avail.

It was now right in front of him, pulling its sharp claws back, ready to strike down. His eyes widen, _'Is this really how it's going to end for me?'_ An image of Maka smiling flashed in his head, _'No! I can't die here yet! I still have to apologize to her!'_ Just when he transformed his arm into a scythe to protect himself, a black cloak person appeared out of nowhere between both him and the kishin.

Soul couldn't see the person's face because their back was turned to him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that the person has dirty blonde hair that was put up as pigtails.

"M…Maka?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soul couldn't believe his eyes. After three months of not seeing her, she was finally here, right in front of him. He noticed that the clothing that she wore were different from what she usually wore.

He watched as Maka did a roundhouse kick on the kishin and then kicked it in the stomach, making it fly up in the air. She quickly turned to him and flicks something into his mouth. Without knowing what it is, Soul accidentally swallowed it. Trying to gag it back out, he stopped when he saw her reached out a hand for him. Knowing the gesture, Soul didn't need to question her so he grabbed her hand and transformed.

Maka jumped towards the kishin while spinning him above her head. She stopped, his blade protruding outwards. The kishin knew that it couldn't maneuver in air, so it tried to attack Maka while in mid-air with its claws. "Look out!" yelled Soul. She could care less if she got hit or not because compare to her, the kishin was weak and it had many openings.

Stepping on its claws when it got near her, Maka used it to push herself closer towards it. Bringing Soul above her head, she quickly slashed the kishin in half, making it a perfect symmetrical.

Landing back on to the ground, Maka let Soul transform back and walked towards the now kishin soul. She grabbed it and was about to leave until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Maka. It's you isn't it?" asked Soul. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and put her hood on, covering her face in darkness.

She started to walk away again until Soul grabbed on to her shoulder again, "It is you isn't it?" Maka still wouldn't answer him. "Damn it Maka! Why won't you say anything?" cried Soul. He felt her shift a little but she still wasn't looking at him.

"Maka?"

Not saying a word, Maka quickly shrugged his shoulder off of her and started running and jumping on the buildings. "Maka!" cried Soul. He doesn't get it. After three months of not seeing her, this is how he gets to meet her again? No! He doesn't want that. Shaking his head, he went towards Black Star. Noticing that he can move his legs and feet again amazed him. He doesn't know how but when he first tried to move them, they wouldn't move at all because of the kishin's bite.

Remembering about the bite, Soul quickly touched his shoulder where it was at and noticed that it too was healed. Amazed and confused, he really wanted to know how his wounds disappeared. Shaking his head and putting the question aside, Soul walked towards Black Star and kicked his feet, "Yo Black Star, wake up."

Jolting wide awake, Black Star got on his feet and got into a fighting position, "I'm awake! Now where's that kishin? I need to give it a piece of my mind that no one, I tell ya, no one is allowed to knock me out!" Soul sighed, "Apparently the kishin did."

He glared at him, "I gave it a head shot!" Soul avoid his eyes away from him, "yeah, a head shot to the head that wakes up until it's all over."

"What did you say Soul? I dare you to say to my fa-. Wait, did you say it's over?"

He nodded, "yeah, the kishin's done and gone with." "What?! How?!" exclaimed Black Star. Soul shrugged and looked down on the ground, "by Maka." Hearing Maka's name made Black Star stop his ranting, "Maka? She was here?" He nodded again, still not looking up, "yeah, but she didn't talk when I asked her a question."

"She was here and didn't even say anything to her god? I am so going to give her a piece of my mind!" exclaimed Black Star. "Did you even hear me?" asked Soul. Black Star turned to look at him, "yeah I heard you." "But Maka doesn't ignore us."

Turning to look who the voice was, both Soul and Black Star noticed that it was Tsubaki and she had a sad look on her face. "But she did. I don't know why though," said Soul. He put his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of paper. Taking it out, Soul noticed that it was the same letter that Maka wrote before she went on the three months mission.

Opening it back up to read it again, his eyes widen when he read it carefully. Black Star and Tsubaki noticed, "Soul? What's wrong?" asked Tsubaki. Soul trembled, not from fear but from anger. After re-reading it again once more, he wanted to know why he and the others will be in danger if she had stayed with them.

Is this the reason she has avoided them? Because of something or someone going after her? If so, he wants to find out and be there for her.

"Soul?"

Tsubaki's voice snapped him out from his mind. Shaking his head, Soul sighed, "there was a part that I didn't even read closely but now that I did, there seems to be something or someone after Maka. I'm guessing that's why she kept avoiding us, being by herself."

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth, "but why her?" Black Star interrupted the intense moment by punching his fist on his other hand, "who cares. Whoever this thing or person wants from Maka, they'll have to go through me first."

"Black Stars right."

Hearing a new voice but one that is familiar, they turn to look at him, "they'll have to go through all of us before they can get to Maka. She's our friend and we'll always be by her side," said Kid. Liz whistled, "wow Kid, nice speaking there." He smiled at her, "why thank you Liz." Patty laughed, "Yeah, I'll kick whoever's butt that wants Maka."

Smiling, Soul looked every one of them, "I guess the gang is in on protecting Maka against whomever it is that wants her." They all nodded. "Anyways, we should probably report back to father about the kishin," said Kid.

Remembering something, Soul looked at Kid and the twins' sisters, "by the way, what happened to you guys? I remember you guys were close to catching the kishin until you all disappeared." Liz froze and slowly turned to look at Kid. Kid was frozen still until he started crying, "The sign on the Gemini's store wasn't perfectly symmetrical! I have to go back and fix it!"

He was about to run until Liz caught him, Patty laughing. "Oh no you don't Kid. Don't forget our mission." "I don't care about the mission! I just want to fix that horrible unsymmetrical sign!" cried Kid. Soul sweat dropped, "guess I should never have asked." Liz glared at him, "ya think?"

Patty appeared in front of Kid and put a picture in front of his face, "here Kid! How about this?" Liz and everyone else saw that Kid stopped struggling right after when Patty showed him a picture. "Oh my! The cut, it is perfectly symmetrical!" said Kid.

Liz looked at her younger sister, "uh Patty? What kind of picture did you actually give him?" Patty laughed and did a cut motion with her hand, "Maka slice!" Shocked, Soul quickly took the picture from Kid, leaving him whining again, and saw that Patty was right.

It was a picture of Maka using him to slice the kishin in half so that they can get rid of it. "Patty? How did you get the picture?" asked Liz, confused when her sister even took it because she remembered that they were pretty far away from where Soul and they were at. Patty laughed, "Secret camera!"

Liz raised an eyebrow, "secret camera?" She nodded, "yup! But I can't tell you because it's a secret!" Sighing, Liz patted Patty on the head, "whatever. Come on, let's not waste anymore time." She started to walk towards the academy while dragging Kid, the others following after.

"Hey Kid, you shouldn't care about those symmetrical things. You should just look at your god, me!" said Black Star, pointing at himself. Kid looked away from him, "you're not worth my time." That pissed Black Star, "what did you say?!" "Okay, Black Star enough. Come on," said Tsubaki, pulling him away from Kid. Soul didn't really talk much besides being deep in thought.

Once they reached the academy, they all walked inside and went towards Lord Death room. Upon arriving, everyone saw Lord Death talking to Prof. Stein. It seemed that they were talking about something seriously until they interrupted.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Lord Death. Kid patted the dirt off him and took a step forward, "father, the patrol on the kishin is completed." "Ah yes, very good," said Lord Death, clapping his hands together. "But," said Kid.

"But?"

"We weren't the one who killed it though. All of our attacks barely made a scratch on it until Maka came and took it down with only one shot or slice," said Soul.

Lord Death tilted and hm'ed. "Father?" asked Kid. Lord Death looked at Prof. Stein. They all saw him nod his head and Lord Death sighing. "We didn't want you all to find out yet but since you're all here, I might as well show you now." This interested everyone. They watched as Lord Death gestured for something or someone to come out from behind him.

All of their eyes widen when they saw the person.

"Maka."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was surprised. No, not surprise, they were all happy and relief. Happy that Maka was back with them and relief that she was okay after three months of being in that dangerous dimension.

Soul took a step towards her, "Maka." She turned to look at him. They both just stared at each other for a while until she bowed to him. Confused, everyone looked at each other and then back at Maka. "Father, what's wrong with Maka?" asked Kid. Lord Death rubbed the back of his head, "nothing is wrong with her."

"Then why won't she show at least a little of emotion?" asked Tsubaki. "She's right. There's definitely wrong with Maka," said Liz.

Lord Death and Prof Stein look at each other before looking back at them. "Maka is fine but…" Prof Stein trailed off. "But what?" asked Black Star. Sighing, Prof Stein walked towards Maka.

He held her chin, to make her look at him, and use his soul wave on her left eye. Electricity flew everywhere. Everyone in the room except Lord Death was all shock at what Prof Stein was doing. "Stop it! What do you think you are doing?" asked Soul.

Prof Stein did not stop nor answered Soul besides kept using his soul wavelength. Clenching his fist, Soul ran towards him and transformed his arm. Prof Stein saw and quickly jumped out of Soul's attack towards him. Soul stood in front of Maka protectively, "what the heck were you trying to do? Are you trying to kill her?"

He pushed his glasses up and pointed at Maka, "look at her carefully." Turning to see what Prof Stein was talking about, everyone looked at Maka and gasped. "N-no way, w-what happened to her eye?" asked Tsubaki, both hands in front of her mouth. Playing around with the screw on his head he answered, "That's what we want to know also. When she came out of the dimension, it seems her left eye has been cursed." Soul didn't know what to do. He was really shock at what he saw.

Everything about her was fine except for her left eye because it wasn't green like her other eye anymore. No, this time it was red, like his. "What I'm more surprised is that she didn't scream when I used my soul wavelength on her. She didn't flinch nor made any reaction and there's not even a single wound," said Prof Stein.

This made everyone start to think how it is possible. Kid turned to Lord Death, "father, is her eye going to be permanent?" Tilting side by side, Lord Death hum'd, "we don't know for sure Kid. This is the first time that I have seen this so I'm not sure." Everyone went quiet after that.

Sighing, Prof Stein smiled, "anyways, do you guys want to see how far she gotten just by staying in the other dimension for three months?" This caught everyone's attention. "How far she gotten?" asked Kid. He nodded, "yeah, you'll be very surprised how far she gotten on her skills while being in there for three months." They all looked at each other until Black Star yelled, "Like she got enough skill to beat me! I'm the assassin here and I say that you're bluffing!"

Pushing his glasses up, Prof Stein's eye or glasses glint, "oh, is that so? Then why don't you try? Don't forget, Maka was the one who beat the kishin." "Yahoo! I'll beat the dust out of her! And so what if she did, she just beat only one easy measly monster. I can do way better," said Black Star, doing some exercises. "You're really stupid. You got knock out unconscious from it with only one hit," said Soul, smirking at him. "That stupid kishin just got lucky! It should be glad that I didn't even use all of my strength on it or else I would have clobbered it!" said Black Star, pointing up while laughing. Ignoring their bickering, Prof Stein faced towards Maka and put a hand on her shoulder, "good luck."

Soul and everyone else moved out of the way so that they could make room for the battle. Everyone stared at Maka worriedly because she was up against Black Star and she didn't even comment one thing about it. Soul didn't have to worry at all because he could still remember when she used him to get rid of the kishin with only one cut without losing a breath.

Black Star's chuckle took Soul out of his mind. "Don't cry to me when I beat you Maka," said Black Star. He got into an offense position, right hand pulled back with his soul wavelength protruding a little static. Maka didn't move into a position. She just did stood there, staring at Black Star.

"Here I come."

He dashed towards her, soul wavelength powered up in his hand. Maka still didn't move but instead she closed her eyes. Soul watched and doesn't get it, 'why isn't she moving to dodge his attack?' he thought. His question was answered when Black Star strike her with soul wavelength but missed because Maka slid her right arm over his and quickly grabbed onto it. Her grip on his arm was hard and Black Star couldn't pry his arm off.

Angry, he used another soul wavelength with his left hand and tried to hit her. Again, it missed. She ducked down, making Black Star miss her head by mere inches, and kicked his feet.

"Woah! What the-"

The next thing he knew, he was flipped over on his back and is now looking at the ceiling. He blinked once and then twice. 'What the heck happened?' thought Black Star. Maka let go of her grip on his arm and took a couple of steps back so that Black Star could get up.

Tsubaki quickly ran to his side and tried to help him up. The others walked to stand next to Black Star while Prof Stein went to check on Maka. "Now do you see? Maka learned how to enhance her senses, making her sense things more clear and react quickly," said Prof Stein.

Everyone couldn't believe it. They didn't expect for her to change this much in just three month.

"Prof Stein, I brought the clothing and bandages that you wanted me to bring for Maka."

They all turned and look to see Nygus carrying a tray with some kind of new clothing and some bandages on it. "Thanks," said Prof Stein. He turned his head to look at Maka, "go change into the clothes that Nygus brought and let her bandage up whatever wounds you have on you."

Maka nodded her head and walked towards Nygus. "Well now, we don't want these boys to see," said Nygus, glaring at the guys. They all got the message and quickly turned their backs towards them. The girls helped Nygus. While helping Nygus wrap up Maka's wounds, Liz and Tsubaki were horrified at what they saw.

Maka has so many claws like scratches on her back, sides, and front. Tsubaki had tears at the corner of her eyes, "I can't believe Maka got this hurt and it doesn't even hurt her at all." Liz nodded, "you're right. Doesn't it hurt at all Maka?" She got her response when Maka shook her head. "Well, she has been in there for three months so I guess it's natural for not to feel the pain," said Nygus, quickly wrapping the bandages over the scratches.

Nodding in agreement, the girls went back to help wrap up Maka's wounds. Patty didn't really do anything besides watching them. Once putting the new bandages on, Nygus gave Maka the clothes for her to change in to. It didn't take long for her to change.

"Alright, you guys can look now," said Nygus, gathering up the bloody dried up bandages onto the tray and left. Soul was the first to turn around. He saw her wearing the clothes that she got from Nygus. Maka was wearing a strapless red tank-top, black skirt, red and black boots with soul designs on them, and a black leather jacket. He was so caught up staring at her that he didn't notice that the others saw and snickered.

What also caught his attention was a red soul necklace that rested on Maka's chest. He felt as if he seen it before but couldn't remember where. Hearing a loud clap got Soul's and everyone's attention. "Well now, since everyone is getting along fine and are back together, why don't you all run along and go home to get some rests. I bet tonight must've tired you all out," said Lord Death.

Everyone nodded, "well than, please go home and get some rest tonight. Oh and Soul," said Lord Death. Soul looked at him, "yeah?"

"Bring Maka with you because your apartment was originally both of yours."

He nodded, "I know and I want to keep it that way," he said, whispering the last thing to himself. Seeing Lord Death nod his head, Soul grabbed Maka's hand and they both left, following the others out of the room.

Prof Stein walked to stand next to Lord Death, "what do you think will happen now? We don't even know what happened to Maka to make her have that kind of color eye in the first place but we do know that the kishin that Soul and them encountered was one that escaped from the dimension that Maka was in." Lord Death could only sigh, "I don't know Stein. What I really want to know is how that kishin got out from the dimension in the first place."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arriving at the apartment, Soul opened the door and closed it behind them. He took his shoes off and started walking towards the couch until he realized that Maka wasn't following him. Stopping in mid stride, he looked back at her. Maka was still at the door, looking at the apartment with blank eyes, showing no emotions what so ever.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before speaking, "are you going to come and sit or are you just going to stand there?" He watched as she didn't answer him back but still blankly looking at her surroundings. The atmosphere around them was stiff and kind of hard for Soul to breathe in. Finally, for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes, Maka took her boots off by the door and started walking towards the couch.

Taking a seat at the love seat chair, Soul couldn't help but watch Maka's every move. He still couldn't believe that she was here, back with him after three months and not knowing if she was okay or not. Watching as Maka was about to sit on the three person chair, he noticed as she stopped and started walking somewhere else. Still not taking his eyes off her, he noticed that she was walking towards the record player.

Curious, he wondered why she would go towards it until he saw that she played a record. Listening to the music that Maka chose, Soul knew that the record that Maka played was a Jazz music one. Staring back up at her, he started to wonder why she played the record. Of course, he knew that he couldn't get his answer if he didn't ask her. So earning the courage, he asked, "Maka, why did you play the record song?"

Maka didn't answer him right away. She instead slowly closed her eyes and listened to the soothing song. A couple of minutes passed until she answered in a monotone voice, "I have always loved Jazz music; it's just that I didn't want to tell you nor the others about it." That made him frowned, "why?" Opening her right green color eye, she answered, "Why do you want to know? It's not like anyone cares about what music I like or not now does it?"

Feeling something guilt stricken, Soul looked away from her and down at his hands. They both didn't said a word until a couple of minutes passed, "I'm sorry." Not expecting for Soul to say anything, Maka slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. He knew that she was looking at him so he looked back up to meet eye to eye with her.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked. He heavily sighed and put his head in his hands, "for saying that I would be glad that you would be…gone. I never wanted you to disappear. It's just that," he trailed off. "Just what? That you and everyone else didn't like me because of how unsocial I was? If it's about that, I don't really care," said Maka.

Soul quickly stood up and yelled, "No! That's not what I was going to say! I mean, yes you have avoided us a lot lately. We just thought that you probably need some space to yourself so we never approached you afterward. And no, we did like you Maka! You're out friend. We don't abandon them!" He heavily breathed and fell on knees, "it's just, why didn't you tell any of us, your friends, that something or someone is chasing you? Why Maka?"

Maka didn't move a muscle. They didn't know what she has been through, they didn't know what she had to endure for three-month, and they didn't know anything about her. And, about how she got her red-eye. Sighing, she walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed when he felt her hand. Looking up, his eyes met with green and red. That now belonged to Maka.

"Maka?"

She didn't move. All she did was just staring at him. Soul was about to say her name again until she beat him, "do you really want to know?" He tensed a bit more before relaxing. Maka nodded and gestured for him to sit back on the couch. He did as told so while watching Maka go and sit on the other couch.

The room was quiet, besides the music that the record is playing. Soul waited patiently for Maka to speak. He didn't care if he had to wait forever because now, he just wanted to be by Maka's side. It was quiet for about three minutes before Maka spoke, "it all started with the nightmare."

Quickly and focusing his full attention, he listened. Sighing, Maka put her elbow on her knees; hands folded in front of her, and chin on top of them. Closing her eyes she sighed once more before continuing.

"It all started with the nightmare. The nightmare started off with me being in darkness. Very thick darkness. I couldn't see a thing. I tried to see if there were any light, but there was none. So when I was about to take a step forward, a bright suddenly came out of nowhere and blinded me. Finally adjusting to its brightness, I saw that I was covered in blood. You and everyone else blood, that's when I usually wake up."

"Something was telling me that if I were to stay with you and the others, you all would be targeted. So I stayed away from you all."

She smirked, but Soul saw that it didn't reach her eyes, her eyes just stayed dull. "But when I started distancing myself from you and everyone, you all seem like you're having fun without me. That's when I thought, they never really cared about me. They'll just still have fun whether I was there or not."

Soul looked at the ground guiltily, "we all thought that you probably needed your space. We didn't think that you would feel that way. Heck, even I didn't. And I'm supposed to be your partner." Maka shook her head and leaned her head back, "doesn't matter. What's done is done. There's no changing the past." "But-," he was caught off when Maka quickly put her hand up, quieting him.

"What's done is done Soul. That was the past. Now is the present. Just do whatever you can in the present and don't dwell in the past," with that said, Maka got up from the couch and went towards her room. She closed the door behind her, leaving Soul to be occupied with his own mind.

"Now is the present huh? Just do whatever I can in the present and don't dwell in the past," Soul whispered to himself. That's when he figured out Maka's riddle, or he think he did. He decided that he'll do anything in the present. To get the friendship between both him and Maka back to the way it used to be.


End file.
